Business process management (BPM) is known as a complete management approach that positions a business' processes to fulfill a client's needs. BPM focuses on process automation and optimization using systematic methods to continuously improve the effectiveness and efficiency of business processes while focusing on innovation, adaptability, and technology integration. In a sense, BPM can give businesses the agility to adapt to more dynamic conditions in markets and the wherewithal to withstand significant management stressors.
Currently, most BPM modeling tools have to be installed on the user's computer, which brings the routine problems of installations, maintenance, etc. Because business process modeling often requires collaboration among multiple parties that may be located at different places and/or use different computer systems or computer system with different configurations, the system resources required for a business process modeler to function properly is quite high.
While browser based BPM solutions are available, they often require Internet connection while modeling business processes. When Internet connectivity is not available or not stable, the usefulness of such solutions is limited. In other words, current browser based business process modelers cannot work properly in offline mode when there are Internet connectivity issues.
Thus, it is desirable to develop a new business processes modeling solution that is capable of working properly even in offline mode.